The same neacklace
by chiyoko14
Summary: Tsuna wanted to give valentine chocolate and a small gift to the silver haired boy that he have crush on. tsuna wanted to confession with him at valentine's day. i quite not good at summary, but PLEASE READ IT! And this story is boy x boy(yaoi)


hi, dear reader!

Today is valentine's day, so i decide to write a story about tsuna x gokudera, a.k.a 5927. I so damn love this pairing.

This is my YAOI story. Who doesn't like...i mean love yaoi , please leave this immediately.

And to those reader who love yaoi so much, you may enjoy this beautiful story.

And again i don't own katekyo hitman reborn!

* * *

The same necklace

In February have one special day that tsuna doesn't like, Valentine's Day. Every year of Valentine's Day, no girls will give a single small chocolate to 'dame-tsuna'. But this year is a little different, he doesn't wanted those chocolate from girls; turn out he wanted to give valentine chocolate and a small gift to the 10th Vongola storm guardian. Yes! He has in love with gokudera hayato . First of all he felt really strange, how could he ever felt in love with his best friend and he's a boy. He tried to don't think about him, but the fact is that he misses him even more.

On that day at school…

The baseball player has surrounded by those girls. Their keep telling Yamamoto to accept their chocolate, Yamamoto can't resist chocolate from girls so he just keeping on say thank you to those girls and accept it. On the other side, gokudera avoid those girls who like go where ever he go, he warn those girls to stop following him. But those girls don't even care and drive gokudera crazy. Tsuna is in the class, thinking a plan to give the things to gokudera. '_Today is the only day I needs to tell gokudera-kun about it. But I need a perfect time to do it." _

"Geez, those girls never being weary about this entire valentine." Said gokudera while heading to tsuna's desk.

"juudaime!" call gokudera in happy. No any reaction from tsuna.

"juudaime…" this time gokudera call him again while tap his shoulder. Tsuna turn his head and look up at gokudera's face.

"Oh, is you gokudera-kun."

"What's happen, juudaime? Is there something wrong?" he turns the chair in front of him and face to face with tsuna.

"Um…well…" turn his head to the window and turn it back to gokudera.

"What?"

"I-I wanted to tell and give some things to the person that I in love with. But there were so many people around us, how could I tell the person. All I wanted to tell the person alone."

"Oh…" said gokudera in sad

"Never mind, maybe I'll think it later."

"Then…good luck, juudaime. I really hope the person will accept it." Said gokudera give a grin to tsuna that make him blush a little.

-Time skip-

School over…

"Wow, I really get a lot of chocolate from girls. I'm popular. Hahaha." Said yamamoto, holding those valentines chocolate in his arm.

"So…juudaime, do you still thinking the plan that to tell the person you love?"

"Still on…" said the small boy looked away from gokudera's face.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" ask Yamamoto.

"Shut up baseball-freak! This not your problem, just get home and eat those chocolate."

"Gokudera-kun, why won't you go easy on me?"

"Like the hell I would go easy on you." Tsuna smile to gokudera, gokudera are always the same. But tsuna still can't figure out the plan that he wanted tell gokudera confession.

Tsuna invited gokudera and others to come to his house to celebrate valentine together. There is so much funny, lambo keep on yelling that he want chocolate; reborn get really upset and throw the kid away from the window. Haru and kyoko are making those chocolate themselves, thanks that bianchi wasn't there or else their will get kill by her poison cooking and gokudera will get sick again. They eat those chocolate that made from the two girls. Tsuna couldn't help and keep on looking at gokudera. Half an hour later, he still couldn't think of any perfect time to tell him so tsuna stood up and walk to the front door.

"tsu-kun, where are you going?" ask his mother.

"Just go to park for a walk."

"Ok, don't come back so late." Tsuna nod before he step out, he hear his voice.

"juudaime, do you want me to come with you?" tsuna look back at him and shook his head gently. He opens the door and walk to the park. While on his way to the park he kicks the small stone in front of him; thinking about how and when he need to tell gokudera. Tsuna finally reach to Namimori Park, he look around the park there have so many couples at the park. Tsuna sit on the bench that nobody sit on, looking himself on him lap, he take out a small box in his pocket that he put it in earlier. He open and take a look, after a few second he close it and put it into his pocket.

'_Maybe…I shouldn't give or tell him, second thought he might think I'm stupid; then he'll leave me. I don't want to lose him. Because I love him so much.'_ Thought himself. Small tears almost wanted to came out from his eyes side, he quickly wipe it off with his hand. When almost time, tsuna get up from the bench but then he saw a boy and a girl were sat at the fountain.

"Um…yang…please accepts my chocolate…because I love you." Said the girl in nerves while tossing a box of chocolate to the boy. The boy takes the chocolate from the girl hand and hugs her. At that moment, tsuna think that maybe gokudera will accepts he chocolate as friend. He takes out his phone from his pocket and dials his phone number. Tsuna has changed his mind.

The silver hair boy was still in his house, sitting in tsuna's room alone. Then he phone ring, without seeing who was it and he answer the call.

"Hello…" said gokudera in despera_te _in a lonely tone.

"Um..gokudera, is me." after hear his voice, the hurricane bomb was happy back.

"juudaime, so did you tell the person yet?"

"g-gokudera-kun, please meet me at the Namimori park now."

"yes juudaime! I'll get there now." Gokudera put down his phone and jump out to the window, heading his way to the park.

It has been already evening, the park was silence and nobody there except the small boy was still waiting his future boyfriend to come by his side. The vongola tenth boss getting nerves, what will he do when he come? How could he ever start to say? Will he accepts the chocolate and the gift? Or what if he rejects him? There are tones of questions in his mind.

Not more than 15 minute, gokudera finally reach to tsuna. The storm guardian stops in front of his tenth and take his breath.

"So...Why you call me here?" ask gokudera, tsuna never answer. Gokudera just sit beside tsuna. Both of them keep quiet, gokudera look around the park and peek a little at tsuna. And the small boy is looking at his lap holding his pants tightly.

"Um…juudaime, did you tell the person yet?" gokudera ask the same question.

"g-gokudera-kun…" said the boy in nerves, gokudera get closer to him. Tsuna take the box of chocolate out from his pocket and place it at gokudera's chest. Gokudera can't see what did tsuna put at his chest. And tsuna start to say"gokudera-kun, I know this …awkward but accepts my chocolate and I told you the person I in love with it was you, gokudera-kun." Gokudera can't believe what his boss say and watching him with wide eyes, and most of all tsuna can't believe himself too. All he wanted to say was 'accepts my chocolate as friend.'

"s-sorry…" tsuna stand up and ready to run, but before that gokudera grab his wrist, pull tsuna and cause tsuna fell on his lap. The next he knows, the smokin' bomb hayato wrap his hands around tsuna's waist.

"gokudera-kun, what are you doing?"

"I'm so happy…"

"Huh?!"

"This morning you say you wanted to tell and give some things to the person you in love with, at that moment I was so jealous. But I pretend to being happy to you."

"So…that mean-"

"I love you too, juudaime. No I mean tsuna." Tsuna eyes meet with his beautiful green eyes. Tsuna could feel his heart is telling the truth.

"I-I thought you will reject it, I thought you will think that I'm wired."

"No, I'm not. I get happier than ever. tsuna, could I kiss you?" tsuna blush and nod to him. Gokudera turn his tsuna to face him. Tsuna is kind of scared of his first kiss. Gokudera get close tsuna's face, tsuna keep shut his eyes tightly. Gokudera's hands touch tsuna's face; tsuna could feel his hands were really warm. "tsuna clam down." His voice is so soft and hot. gokudera finally press his lips on him, tsuna can't felt legs and his hands; all he know is gokudera's tongue is playing in his mouth . tsuna doesn't know how to kiss back, but try to do it…and it work. Tsuna lick gokudera's tongue and was having fun with him so much.

"Wow, tsuna I didn't know you are enjoy it."

"I really did." Then tsuna relies that he needs to give something to him. He takes it out from his pocket" oh, goku- I mean hayato I have something to give you. But close your eyes first." Gokudera did as he says. Tsuna take out the object, gokudera wondering what tsuna will do. While he is waiting , he feel that tsuna's both arms is around his neck; then he felt like he is putting something around his neck.

"There, you could open your eyes now." Gokudera gently open his eyes. He could feel there is something is hanging around his neck. When he looks at it, it is a small silver heart shape. "Do you love it?" ask tsuna. "It is the same."

Tsuna look at gokudera with a confused face. Gokudera take out the same small box like tsuna one. " I bought it for you too." gokudera open the box and show it to tsuna, the same necklace but the color are golden brown . gokudera take the necklace out and places it around his beloved neck.

"Happy valentine, my tsuna."

Those words make him blush." Happy valentine day, hayato." Then both of them share the kiss again.

* * *

so how was it? is it nice or is ti bad or some thing...

as always please leave reviews to me. thank you! love you! and happy valentine's day. 3


End file.
